Sutton Gilbert
by sibunaismahlife
Summary: Elena's twin sister Sutton will never be second best so what will happen when she catches the eye of an Salvatore who Elena wants? And what happens when the other Salvatore wants both of them? Starts from season one. Rated T for future scenes. New mystery character!
1. Pilot Part 1

Sutton POV

I woke up for the first time on my own without my twin waking me up; it was the first day of school so I wasn't really bothered. I looked around the room at all my photos and decided not to write in my diary there was nothing to write. I changed into tights with a jumper and ugg boots on put my hair in a bun and looked in the mirror and sighed. Then I went down stairs.

"Toast I can make toast" I heard my aunt Jenna say as I went into the kitchen. "Its all about the coffee aunt Jenna" me and my twin said at the same time. "Is there coffee?" Jer asked while taking mine. "It's not like I was going to drink that I'll just stand here" I said as I ruffled his hair.

"Lunch money?" Aunt Jenna offered me and Elena shook our heads and Jer took the load. Some thing tells me he is going to use that for something other then food. "Don't you have a big presentation today?" Elena asked Jenna as a sudden look of realisation hit her face "Yea I'm meeting with my advisor at.. now crap! Sutton, Elena; Bonnie will be here soon to drive you guys" Jenna shouted down the hall as she threw herself out the door. "You ok?" Elena asked Jer "Lena give him a bit of space I know you care but he needs space" I defended Jer as he simply said "Don't start". After he left we started to talk "Sutton we gave him a summer pass this needs to stop" she told me as another animal attacked flashed on our TV "I know Lena I know but we can't always be on his case come on Bon is waiting outside" and at that we left.

We were in the car when Bonnie started talking. "So my grams told me I'm physic our ancestors were from Salem witches and all that I know its crazy..." Bonnie's chatter stopped while I was staring out the window thinking and Elena was doing the same thing. We were driving when suddenly a crow hit the car. As we came to a stop Bonnie said "What was that oh my god Lena, Sutton are you ok?" "Yea we can't be scared of cars for the rest of our lives right Sutton?" she asked as she looked at me. I nodded reassuring my self more then them. Then Bonnie predicted something about us "I predict this year is going to be kick ass and I predict all the sad times are over and you are both going to be beyond happy" We all smiled at that

AT SCHOOL

We saw a new guy walking through the crowd and wow was all I could say. After my bathroom break I met up with Bonnie and Elena. "Major lack of mail real estate" Bonnie stated as we were walking through the crowd. "Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beach" I said and we all laughed and headed to our lockers. When we got there we saw Matt looking longingly at Elena and I waved. "He hates me" Elena said. Me and Bonnie said at the same time "Thats not hate its you dumped me but I'm to cool to show it but secretly I'm listening to Air Supplies greatest hits"

Then Caroline came up and squashed me I gave my twin the get her off me before I kill her look. Then she squashed Elena. "Oh my god how are you? It's so good to see you guys. How are they? Are they good?" She asked Bonnie. "Caroline were right here and were fine thanks" I said to her trying to smile "Really?" "Yes. Much better" "You poor things" and she squashed us again god I need a bat at school not just at home. "See you guys later" she said as she walked off. "No comment just nothing" I stated

We walked past the office to see the new guy getting his stuff. "Hold up who is this?" Bonnie asked us pft like I knew something I zone out in math so why would I know. Oh yea cause sometimes I'm pushy... "All I see is back" is what Elena says "Its a hot back" I say "what happened to 'I'm sick of boys' Sutton?" Elena asked "That happened LenaYou The lady at the front office said. The hot mysterious new guy took his glasses off and said m sure everything you need is thereI guess your right so it isI Bonnie said re really running this physic thing into the ground huh?Pretty muchPlease be hotwows bathroom after yelling at Jer we could hear them out hear. Caroline turned around as the new guy walked past and her expression read mine. he asked just as I showed up he said as he smiled m StefanI we went to leave and bumped into him then the same thing the other way that happened for a min till we left. I turned around and saw him looking at us and I waved.

Ah History with Tanner I thought to myself sarcastically. "Northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union Tanner kept babbling as I zoned out. I looked over at Stefan and he was looking at me. Then he looked at Elena and I felt upset for some reason. Then Bonnie texted me and Elena saying '**HAWR-E STARING U'** I looked at him the same time Elena did smiled and look to the front of the class.


	2. Pilot part 2

**Okay so here is the re write of chapter 2! Sorry about all the stuff happening **

**Thanks for all the follows and favourites!**

* * *

**AT HOME **

I got dressed to meet Bon and everyone else at the Grill and Elena being her was in a rush so she left early. I looked in my cupboard while dancing around to my music and decided on my Galaxy tights, Superman Jumper and black boots **(Link to outfit: sutton_gilbert_grill_pilot/set?id=115464636 )**. I grabbed my keys and my phone put them in my bag and headed down stairs. "Jenna I'm meeting the gang at the Grill!" I yelled down the hallway and she ran up to me "Okay I got this don't stay out late it's a school night" "Well done" I opened the door and standing there was none other then Stefan himself. "Hi" "Uh sorry I was about to knock I wanted to say sorry about before I know it was weird" "Oh no problem I get it blood makes you squeamish" I said. Well I was going to be late but I don't think Lena would mind... much. "Here you dropped these" He handed me my diary and my drawing book. I thought I was missing something when I came back with only my song book. "Thanks you don't have to stay put there" and I went and put my diary and drawing book down on the table and came back "Sorry were you going somewhere?" Wow was still going through my head. "Yea I'm meeting up with the gang do you want to come?" He smiled and nodded. Wow.

**At Grill**

**Bonnie's POV**

We were sitting in the Grill while Elena was in the bathroom and Matt kept asking about her "Has she said anything about me?" and another question... "Nuh Nuh I'm not getting in the middle of that you pick up the phone and call her" Elena came back from the bathroom and we kept talking and playing around. But what's nagging me is what I cannot tell them but I will soon.

**Sutton's POV  
**Me and Stefan walked into the Grill and Elena look jealous. Well she deserves it after what happened with Matt. But that is a story for another day. Matt came up to us and actually seemed okay with Stefan "Hi I'm Matt" "Stefan" He replied as they shook hands aw its friendship at first sight. Okay where did that come from... and we sat down I saw Caroline about to start talking "Cue interrogation here" I muttered under my breath and some how Stefan heard and chuckled. "So you were born in mystic falls?" and cue her flirting eyes. "Yea, I moved when I was still young" "Parents?" Never knew Bonnie was one to interrogate hmm learn something new every day. "My parents passed away" aw "I'm sorry..." I was about to continue when Elena cut in RUDE I know I do it to her but still... "Siblings?" and that was my question must be some twin telepathy thing or just plain jealousy. "None that I live with" "Well since your new you don't know about the party tomorrow" Oh even I forgot and I live here that's bad "Its a thing down at the falls" "Are you going?" he asked me. God if looks could kill the ones Caroline and Elena were giving me I would be dead 2 times over "Of course I am" we all sat and talked for the rest of the night sometimes falling silent after we laughed a lot.

**At School In History**

We were sitting listening to Tanner babble I love history but him as a teacher just drives me nuts. "The battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls how many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?" God he as an ass sometimes "Um... a lot? like a whole lot?" Thats my girl. "Cute becomes dumb in an instant Ms Bennett. Mr Donovan? Would You like to take this chance to overcome your jock stereotype?" Ass. "Nah Mr Tanner I'm good" this caused the class to erupt with laughter. "Sutton" Crap. "Surely you can enlighten us about one of the towns most significant historical event?" Me and Stefan responded at the same time "346 casualties unless your counting local civilians" boom. "Correct Ms Gilbert and Mr...?" "Salvatore" so he is hot and good at history wow. "Except of course there were no civilian casualties in this battle" Yep Tanner is an ass. "Actually there were 27 sir. Confederate soldiers fired on a church believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong it was a night of great loss" "The founders archives are in city hall if you want to brush up on your facts" I finished off.

**At Home**

I was getting ready for the party and decided to wear my Born on the Beach t-shirt, leather jacket with my jeans and converse **(outfit: sutton_gilbert_party_pilot/set?id=115465765 )**. I love my converse. I grabbed a different bag and went to Elena's room "Lena we need to talk-" "stay away from Stefan" she cut me off. "Oh no not this again same thing happened with Matt I asked him out he said yes and you swoop in and steal him from me hours before the date! Then you dump him and leave him devastated so Elena I love you but get over your self Stefan likes ME not you ME the sooner you get over it the better." I stormed out and drove to the party

**At the Falls**

Me and Bonnie were talking while Elena was with Caroline probably planning how to get rid of me so they can get Stefan for themselves. "Come on Sutton admit it!" why is she making me do this. "FINE, he is hot" "He has that romance novel stare" okay that I never heard. After a second of silence we started laughing "Where is he anyway" good question... "You tell me your the physic" "Right well grams said I need to concentrate" "Wait you need a crystal ball" I found an empty beer bottle and held it up "Fire away" she touched the beer bottle then spaced out and when I shook her she came to. "When I touched you I saw a crow" Shit the cemetery. "I saw a crown and fog and a man... I'm drunk its the drink yea? I'm going to get a refill" Okay weird. I turned around and there was Stefan. "Hi" "Hey" "I did it again didn't I?" "Yep" For some reason I couldn't stop staring and we started to walk around and talk. "You are kinda the talk of the town; well according to Caroline" I could feel someone staring at me.. odd "Am I?" "Oh Ya mysterious new guy def" we laughed "Well you have the mysterious thing going as well and Elena has the twinged in sadness thing going on" okay someone is really stalking me I can feel it and there is that blasted crow agian "Its not exactly party talk; last spring my parents car went off the bridge into a lake and me and Elena were in the car we survived but... they didn't" I could see that he cars everyone else is like move on its nice that someone cares. "You guys wont be sad forever" "I hope" Stefan's eyes started to change odd "Stef your eye are you okay?" "Um yea I'm okay you thirsty?I'll go get us drinks" okay maybe he does like Elena or maybe even Caroline. Then Matt came up "Hey Matty" "Hey you know that Elena and Caroline have been death staring you and Stefan" "Oh that's nice to know.. I guess but I don't even think he likes me" "Do you think me and Elena have a chance?" "I'm not getting in the middle of that you need to talk to her Matty" after a couple of minuets of talking he left

Stefan was kidnapped by Caroline but made an escape yay. "I was wondering who captured you and then I thought stupid question its either Caroline or Elena." "Are they like that with all the guys?" "No your fresh meat they will back off... maybe?" we laughed when we heard a scream and ran to where everyone was crowding "Lena what happened?" "Vicki was attack by an animal" "Oh my god" I turned to look for Stefan but he left then I remembered blood made him squeamish.

**At Home**

I was drawing on my window bed when I saw Stefan outside my window. I went down and opened the door "Hey" "Hi; I know its late but I just wanted to make sure you were okay" aw cute "aw thanks Stefan do you want to come in?" "Sure" He was smiling aw. I then closed the door and we talked in my room for a while

* * *

**Okay so that was the chapter there will be a lot of Elena next chapter sorry about the problems**

**Soon it will be Stefan/Sutton and Delena if you come up with a ship name for Stefan/Sutton let me know in the reviews thanks! **

**xoxo **

**sibunaismahlife **


	3. FIXED CHAPTERS

**So I fixed up the first 2 parts of the pilot I'm so sorry for all the problems new chapter will be up tomorrow I promise**


	4. Night of the Comet

**Okay so here is Chapter 3 like I promised! **

**Its short because I cut out scenes I didn't think would fit the story line I'm planning. **

* * *

**At Home**

"Sutton come on get up school starts in 30 don't make me get the ice bucket again!" I hate cold water being thrown on me she knows that so at that I shot up "I'm up I'm up!" I ran into my attached bathroom and quickly got ready in my jeans and gradient top with my brown wedges.

**(LINK: night_comet/set?id=117900155 this is also what she wears while watching the comet)**

Me and Elena walked into the hall way to see Jenna playing around with her hair. "Do I look adult as in respectfully parental?" "Depends where your going" Elena replied. "Jeremy's parent-teacher conference. Hair up or down?" Oh Tanner not easy. She put her hair up "Sexy stewardess" Elena said then she let it down "Boozy housewife. Anyway where is Jer?" I responded. "He left early. Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse." Me and Elena had confused looks on our faces. "There is no wood shop is there?" "No" We responded in sync.

** In History**

Me and Stefan kept looking at each other talking last night was nice. And Tanner keeps babbling on as always "Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration. Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?" Oh crap "No not at all" I faked a smile even though it was impossible with Tanner.

**The Grill**

Me, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline decided to meet up for coffee at the grill. Me and Caroline have been getting along better now and she not such a bad friend. "Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity." hmm creepy "Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens. So then what?" okay maybe she wasn't that understanding and she directed the last question at me so my turn to talk. "Nothing happened we just talked" "You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?" it's not always about that stuff Caroline.. "Nope. Didn't go there" this is like 20 questions god "Not even a handshake? I mean, Sutton, we are your friends. Ok? You are supposed to share the smut." and cue Elena death stare. "Nope we just talked" "OK, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!" Profound. Elena probably read my thoughts and said "Profound" Elena stormed off being angry and I got up "Where are you going?" "Care is right I'm going to go do what I started the day saying I'll do. LENA COME ON I'M YOUR RIDE SO YOU KINDA HAVE TO" we got in the car and drove to the boarding house.

** Salvatore Boarding House**

We got out of the car and I knocked on the door for it to creak open "Stefan? Stefan?" I called into the empty house as Elena followed looking like she wished she could be anywhere else. A crow flew into the house and Elena turned around and saw a raven black hair blue eyed guy just standing there like it is normal. "Sorry the door was...open" Elena explaining herself as always I kept walking. "You must be Sutton and Elena I'm Damon, Stefan's brother" so that's why he acted like he owned the place that or he is a dick. "He told me he had a brother" I said at the same time as Elena said "He never mentioned he had a brother" maybe cause he talks to me not you! " Well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second." "Wow nice living room" I commented just really wondering where Stefan is. " Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste. I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him." "The last one?" and cue Elena being amused. "Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend? Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet." "Nope" I said popping the 'P'. "Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end." I can tell that Elena wants to laugh right now but I don't believe him. "You say it like every relationship is doomed to end." "I'm a fatalist. Hello, Stefan." Finally I was going to yell at him. "Sutton, Elena. I didn't know you were coming over." "Ya sorry I should have texted" when Elena said "Yea I should of called" I death glared her. We need to talk. "Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time. Aren't they, Stefan? You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But. . .I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker." Stefan looked like he was going to rip Damon's head off. "Thank you for stopping by, Sutton. Nice to see you." HA he didn't say Elena take that evil twin! "Ya we should go come on twinth" and with that we left.

** At Home**

Elena was talking like she and Stefan were going out. "He has raging family issues" "Elena I need to talk to you-" "Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues." Jenna cut me off. "We will talk later"I told her. Then Jeremy came in looking high. "Jeremy? Jeremy, where were you?" I could tell this was going down hill already. " More stoner stories? Look, Jenna, I get it, you were cool. And so that's. . .that's cool." I chuckled. "Oh, no, no, no!" Jenna chuck an apple at his head and I fell of my chair laughing. "Ow! Why? Why. . .why did you do that?" "Listen up! Quit ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion." "Parental authority, I like it. Sleep tight." I stopped laughing and dragged Elena into my room. "Okay me, you talk now" she looked at me with a look of confusion "Back off from Stefan he stayed with ME at the party he stayed here till midnight talking to ME he likes ME not YOU, ME so get over it Elena you and Stefan have no chance! The sooner you get that through your head the better!" with that I stormed out to hand out Night of the Comet programs with Bonnie.

**Town Square**

"Tonight, night of the comet! Would you like a program?" ugh I'm so annoyed with Elena. "So she thinks Stefan is dating her and they were meant to be?" "Yes and it really annoys me she doesn't even have his number but I do. Some times I just want to smack her across her head to get it through to her." "Hopefully she will back off" "Bon you said that about Matt and look where that got us. Sorry that was harsh I'm just stressed and annoyed and angry and they don't mix good with me" "It's okay Sutton I'll see you tonight"

** HOURS LATER Comet Time**

"Elena, Sutton I got us some candles!" "Thanks Care" "Thanks" Elena seemed upset and she wont talk to me. Elena and Matt found each other and I walked around and then Stefan came up to me and I lit his candle. "Thanks; Hey" "Hey" I smiled up at him. "You know, that comet. . .it's been traveling across space for thousands of years. All alone." "Cool, Bonnie told me it's a harbinger of evil" let's hope not "I think it's just a ball of. . .snow and ice, trapped on a path that it can't escape. And once every 145 years, it gets to come home. I'm sorry about yesterday. I wasn't myself." "Hey its okay you don't have to apologise I know how siblings can be. What's the deal with your brother if you don't mind me asking?" " We're not close. It's, uh. . .it's complicated" "He told me about your ex. Katherine." " What did he say?" "That she broke your heart." "That was a long time ago" "I know how it feels last year before the accident I asked Matt out he said yes then hours before the date Elena asked him out and he picked her. She has been doing that ever since flirting with the people I like" We talked for a bit and then we went out separate ways and said we would speak later.

** Salvatore Boarding House**

I rung the door bell and waited for Stefan to answer. "Hi" "Hey um did you want to watch the comet?" "Sure" "Sorry for barging in" "It's okay and it's nice to talk in private for once" "yea I know what you mean; I was going to go home and draw and write in my diary or songbook but then I realised what's the point its stuff I should be tell you" "What would you write?" " I would write. . ."Dear diary, today I convinced myself it was ok to give up. Don't take risks. Stick with the status quo. No drama, now is just not the time. But my reasons aren't reasons, they're excuses. All I'm doing is hiding from the truth, and the truth is that. . ." I'm scared, Stefan. I'm scared that if I let myself be happy for even one moment that. . .the world's just going to come crashing down, and I. . . don't know if I can survive that. Last time I let myself be happy Elena swooped in and ruined it; I don't want history to repeat its self" "Do you want to know what I would write? "I met a girl. We talked. It was epic. But then the sun came up and reality set in. Well, this is here." He leaned in and we kissed it was magical. We pulled back and I smiled.

* * *

**So that was it! I still need a ship name for Sutton and Stefan so leave ideas in the reviews or PM me. **

**Also please review about the story your reviews would help a lot when writing**

**Sorry its short I will make the others longer I promise! **

**xoxo**

**sibunaismahlife**


	5. Friday Night Bites

**So sorry it took so long to update! Anyway this chapter is eventful! **

**totalRandum- **I'm glad you like the story so far! Thanks for the review!

**Kalel- **Thanks! I'm glad your enjoying the book! Thanks for the review

* * *

**At School**

Bonnie and I were walking to meet up with Elena and I was telling her about Stefan and I. "I'm not saying don't date the guy. I'm just saying take it slow." and here we go she takes Elena's side "Why? Seriously, what are you not saying?" "It's stupid." What ever it is I've said or done something stupider. " Bonnie... Spit it out" she paused. " I accidentally touched Stefan. And I got a really bad feeling." aha "Is that it your witchy mojo or you taking Elena's side?" " I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend." "And I love you for it, I do. But I feel good. It's been a hard year and a bit and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that." Then Stefan came over to us "Morning Sutton, Bonnie" "Morning" I smiled; I could fell the tension in the air from Bonnie. "Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later."

"No Bon wait-" But she already left "She doesn't like me very much" Stefan concluded from beside me. "She doesn't know you. She's my best friend. She's just looking out for me. But when she does, she will love you." We passed Tyler and Matt throwing around a ball. Tyler used to have feelings for me and I think he still does its complicated. " Here's what we're going to do. Are you free tonight? " "Yep" "Perfect. Dinner, my house. 8:00. You, me, Bonnie and Elena. You two will spend some quality time and she'll get to see what a great guy you are. Boom Mission accomplished!" I clapped my hands and we laughed. Next thing I know Tyler threw a ball at Stefan and he quickly turned around and caught it. "woah" Inside School "That was amazing. I didn't know you played football!" " I used to. It was a long time ago." I came up with an idea "So why don't you try out for the team?" "Yeah, I don't think so." "So you don't like football?" "No, I love football. I think it's a great sport. But in this case, I don't think football likes me. You saw Tyler over there" "They don't know you. To them, you're mysterious loner guy. Wouldn't hurt to be part of. Make some friends." "Says the girl who spends her alone time writing and drawing in a cemetery." well now I'm offended "Hey! I do that in my room as well! Besides there's more to me than just gloomy graveyard girl. There's a whole other Sutton that you have yet to meet. She was into everything, very busy." I wonder where Elena is I haven't seen her all morning hope she is ok. "Well, I look forward to meeting her."

** History Class**

Bonnie was drawing something in her book and Elena just looked like she wanted to shoot someone apparently her and Matt got back together; I'm happy for them. "World war ended in... anyone got anything? Miss Miss Juan? 1945..." Tanner babbled on as I zoned out and started texting Stefan

_ FYI our team sucks they could use you _

**Can't.**

"Pearl Harbour..." Tanner continued on as the next text came through

**I'm a loner.**

At that I chuckled. " Miss Gilbert?" Oh shit. "Yush?" "Pearl Harbour?" "uh" normally I'm good at history but I haven't been lately. "December 7, 1941." Stefan answered for me. cute. "Thank you, Miss Gilbert." Oh Tanner cracked a funny. "Any time" Stefan replied like he meant it which caused me to laugh.

"Very well. The fall of the Berlin wall." Oh I smell challenge. "1989. I'm good with dates, sir." And challenge accepted " Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act."

" 1964."

"John F. Kennedy assassination."

"1963."

"Martin Luther King."

" '68"

"Lincoln.

" "1865."

"Roe vs. Wade."

"1973"

"Brown vs. Board."

"1954"

"The battle of Gettysburg."

"1863"

"Korean war.

" "1950 to 1953" "Ha! It ended in '52." "Uh, actually, sir, it was '53." "Look it up, somebody. Quickly." "It was 1953" I piped up. Take that Tanner.

** Outside Hallway**

Me, Elena, Stefan and Matt we walking and Elena and Matt were talking so me and Stefan started to talk. "How did you know all of that?" "Years and years of crossword puzzles. It's a loner thing." After he said that I burst out laughing and Elena looked at me weirdly "Inside joke, gosh can't I laugh?"

**Football Field**

Elena and I got to cheer leading practice and I told them about dinner. "Oh and your coming to dinner tonight and so are you Lena" I told Bonnie and Elena pretty straight forward so they know they can't get out of it but Bonnie tried anyway while Elena nodded. "I am?" "Mm-hmm. You, me, Elena and Stefan. You have to give him a chance." Elena piped up at me saying Stefan's name. God she can't let me be happy. We started going through the drills and I picked it up quickly being the better cheerleader out of me and Elena but halfway through I took a break and went to watch the football team.

I saw Stefan trying out it's good that he went for it. "Set, hut! Go! Come on, Tyler, cover it! Let's do it." I heard Matt yell. Stefan was doing great on the field but then I saw Matt and Tyler talking that spells trouble. Next thing I know they are set up and Tyler knocks Stefan to the ground purposely. Douche.

** Third Person Salvatore Boarding House**

Stefan walked in his room to see Damon reading one of his diaries. "How were tryouts? Did you make the team? Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many-" Stefan rips the diary out of Damon's hand and puts it away. "Adjectives" "What are you doing here?" Stefan questioned him. "I've come to apologize. I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching, and... I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us. You're my little brother, and if you want to live a normal, happy human life, then I want that for you. Maybe I can do it, too. That I can learn to be a non-living living person. Maybe there's hope for both of us." He tried to keep a straight face and failed and started to laugh."You know, it doesn't have to be this way, Damon." "Of course it doesn't. I saw Sutton and Elena today, BTW. That means "by the way." They were at cheerleading practice. Sutton looked so perky in her little short shorts. Just... simmer down, I didn't even go near her. I've got my own cheerleader now. Ooh, that reminds me... I gotta run. I have a date. Sweaty palms. Wish me luck."With that he ran out the door

** Sutton's POV Gilbert House (outfit Sutton is wearing [btw ignore the necklace I didnt mean to put it in that outfit] sutton_when_she_is_having/set?id=118150440** **) **

Me, Elena and Bonnie were in the kitchen and I just finished cooking dinner for us, Bonnie was talking to us about being a witch. " You explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial breaks come on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture." that commercial is always on. As if reading my mind Elena said "Oh, come on. That commercial's on a constant loop." "Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?" "Maybe we should play the lottery!" I exclaimed with sarcasm laced in my voice. "Where are the serving spoons?" I asked aloud to no one really " Middle drawer on your left." I went and checked and what do you know it was there. "Ok, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times." Elena pipped up. "Yeah, that's it..." She didn't sound to sure. Then the door bell rang. "Oh he's here, Bon put the food on the table Lena get the plates I'll go answer the door" I commanded over my shoulder while I was walking down the hall towards the door.

I let Stefan in and showed him to the dining room. We started to eat my amazing food if I do say so myself. The tension was so thick that you could cut through it with a sword. "Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked "Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." Bonnie was kind of playing with her food and I was offended cause I made it. "Bon, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and-" "Yeah, I heard." she cut me off sounding like she was bored and wanted to be anywhere but here. "Okay um... Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena suggested. "Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad." "No about the witches!" I sort of shouted. "Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool." Bonnie looked at me like I revealed her life secret. "Cool isn't the word I'd use." "Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s." Stefan said speaking for the first time during dinner. "My family came by way of Salem" Well this just got interesting "Really? Salem witches?" Stefan sounded really interested. "Yeah." " I would say that's pretty cool." Well looks like they are starting to become friends mission accomplished. "Really? Why?" "Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity." "Yeah, they are."

Then the door bell rings ruining the wonderful dinner. Elena and I got up to answer it and it was Caroline and Damon, Stefan's brother Oh Joy. Elena seemed interested. "Uh Hi?" I question then Caroline pipped up "Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." Caroline signalled to the cake she was holding. "Oh thanks" Elena said. "Hope you don't mind." something just seems off about him I can't put my finger on it. Then Stefan came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder "What are you doing here?" It was weird them just showing up. "Waiting for Elena or Sutton to invite me in." Well I certainly wasn't "Oh, yeah, you can..." Elena started before Stefan cut her off " No, no, no. He can't, uh... he can't stay. Can you, Damon?" "Get in here!" Caroline pipped up from behind us. "We're just... finishing up." "It's fine. Just come on in." Elena do you forget who organised this? MEEEE! "You have a beautiful home, Elena, Sutton" "Thanks I guess.."

We all sat on in the main room with cake and coffee. Me and Stefan on the 2 seater, Elena and Bonnie on the floor next to the coffee table, Damon on the single seater with Care sitting in front of his legs. " I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it." and Damon putting on the concerned sibling act said "That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." Then Care started talking about cheer leading "Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines. But Sutton catches on quickly she is the best cheer leader I have ever seen but she didn't run for captain." "I'll work with her. She'll get it." "Ya and so can I" I agreed with Bonnie. " I guess we can put her in the back" "You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." Like he would know. " Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun. And I say that with complete sensitivity." I sent her a glare that if looks could kill she would be killed 10 times over. I mean I love her but she can be a bitch. "I'm sorry, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die." "Uh hello I lost them to" I pipped up from next to Stefan. Its gone to everything about Elena night again! "We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." "Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up. Mmm." at the mention of 'her' I glared at Damon "Oh shut it Damon you can't be okay that we are happy" I grabbed all the empty dishes and stormed off to the kitchen.

Stefan came in with another glass "You forgot this" "Thanks" I was still kind of pissed from before. "Look I'm sorry about Damon I didn't know he was coming" "Its okay really I'm just over loaded with school work and then all this crap on top" "Hey calm down I'll give you some time to yourself." He gave me a hug and went back to the main room.

_ "Tonight wasn't so bad I had fun" 'Hm that makes one of us." He dead panned. "Come on. Your brother isn't as bad as you make him out to be..." He kissed me and we started to make out on my bed. When he removed his shirt he turned into Damon. I screamed and woke up._

The next Morning When I woke up I saw a crow at the window. I closed the window and the blinds and got my cheer leading uniform out and put it on and tied up my hair in a high pony; grabbed my bag and left for school.

**At School**

Elena and I walked up to Stefan me in my cheerleader uniform and her not; she decided to quit. "Hey Stefan" He turned around when he heard me and said "Oh Hey Sutton, Hey Elena. What happened not cheer leading any more?" "Nah I decided to quit" "Ooh. Look at you. You look hot in your jersey" I poked him in the stomach. Elena saw Bonnie and ran after her. "I hope you don't think this is too soon or too weird, but... I, uh, I wanted you to have this" He pulled out a little box and opened it and there was a locket in there. I took it out of the box to get a closer look. "Aww Thankyou, it's beautiful" I handed it to him so he could put it on me. He did and then said " It's something that I've had forever, and, uh, I've never wanted to give it to anyone until now. I'd very much like it if you'd wear it for me, for... good luck" I could smell something and noticed it was the necklace. I sniffed it again and asked "Is that rose that I smell?" "No, it's, uh... it's an herb. It's nice, huh?" "I love it." "And, uh, I wanted to thank you for pushing me to try out for the team. It feels really good."Aw he is so sweet. "Hey if your great at something then do it!" We kissed and headed over to where everyone was gathering before the football game.

"Wait, wait, wait, Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Wait. Let's be honest here. In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us!" Tanner started his speech and everyone booed at the last statement. " But that is about to change." Everyone cheered at that, "We've got some great new talent tonight starting on the offense, and I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these. Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!" This time everyone cheered for him and me being one of the loudest. "That have been waiting for us to put a check in the win column, I have only one thing to say to you... Your Timberwolves are hungry and the central high lions are what's for dinner!" Everyone cheered again and then we heard a fight and people started going over I walked through the sea of people to see Jer and Tyler fighting

"TYLER STOP!" I yelled charging at him and tackling him to the ground off Jeremy. Tyler flung me off him and I hit a car. "Hey he's down enough!" Stefan said and Tyler punched him which had no effect. Then Jeremy grabbed a glass bottle broke it and swung at Tyler who moved out of the way and it struck Stefan. Elena went and check on Jeremy while Stefan came over to check on me "You okay?" he asked. "Yea my head hurts a bit but I'm fine. Did Jeremy cut your hand? It looked liked it." I questioned him "Nah its not my blood see? He showed me his hand and it wasn't cut. "Oh ok" "Come on its almost kick off time I'll see you after the game" I gave him a quick kiss and then he went to meet up with the team.

** Third Person POV**

Elena saw what happened with Stefan and went to find Bonnie. She found her and Bonnie said "Hey! Where have you been?" Elena collected her thoughts before asking "Can I ask you a question and you give me a really serious no-joke response?" Bonnie looked confused but said "Of course. What is it?" "The bad mojo-" Bonnie realised Sutton told her about it. "Oh Sutton told you, It was nothing. You know what, forget I said that. Sutton's little dinner party plot totally won me over." "No, Bonnie, seriously. What was it? Did you see something, Or..." "It wasn't clear like a picture. Like today, I keep seeing those same numbers I told you about... 8, 14, 22." "Yeah?" Elena didn't know where she was going with this but listened anyway. "When I touched Stefan, it was a feeling. And it vibrated through me, and it was cold, and it..." "What Bonnie? What was it?" "It was death. It's what I imagine death to be like."

** Sutton's POV**

I went to my car to grab my jacket because I got cold and turned around and saw Damon standing there. "Uh Hi? You scared me. What are you doing here?" I don't like him but doesn't mean I can't be nice-ish. "I'm hiding from Caroline." AH HA! Knew something was up. "And why is that?" "I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen." "That could be a sign" I love Car and sometimes I hate her but something was off about Damon and I don't want her getting hurt. If so I will have to introduce Damon to my trustie bat. "Well, she's awfully young." "Not much younger than you are." "I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy." "Caroline does have some really annoying traits, but we've been friends since the first grade and that means something to me." He was starting to bug me. "Duly noted. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention." And pigs fly too. Oh look there is one now. "Yes, it is. Otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say" "You're right. I do have other intentions, but so do you." Like he would know. He knows bull about me. " Really?" "Mm-hmm. I see 'em. You want me." "Oh here we go this crap" " I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me. And right now... You want to kiss me." He leaned in and I punched him hard enough to knock him back. I locked my car, held onto my jacket turned to leave but said "What the hell? I don't know what game you're trying to play with Stefan here, but I don't want to be part of it. And I don't know what happened in the past, but let's get one thing straight... I am not Katherine." and then I stormed off.

** Third Person POV** Stefan was walking to the locker room to get ready for the game and then Matt came up to him "You gonna be able to play?" "Oh, yeah, I'm good." " Uh, what you did back there... you had Jeremy's back." "Ah, he's a messed-up kid. Somebody's gotta look out for him." "I know. This week at practice I was a dick. And so was Tyler but that's him" "Had your reasons." "No excuse" Matt held out his hand and Stefan shook it. Matt then said "Good luck tonight. We're lucky to have you" Matt walked off and from the shadows in the corner Damon came out while clapping. "Isn't that nice? Stefan joins a team, makes a friend. It's all so, "rah, rah, go team, yeah!"" " Not tonight. I'm done with you." "Nice trick with Sutton. Let me guess... vervain in the necklace? I admit, I was a bit surprised. It's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion. Where'd you get it?" "Does it matter?" "Guess I could just seduce her the old-fashioned way. Or I could just... eat her." "No. You're not gonna hurt her, Damon." "No? Oh and btw I noticed Elena doesn't have any vervain" A look of realisation washed over Stefan as he noticed he didn't give Elena the bracelet.

"Because deep down inside, there is a part of you that feels for her; feels for both of them. I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you, that you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be." "Who's pretending?" "Then kill me." Little did they know that Sutton was hiding behind a car she came out to wish Stefan good luck and when she saw Matt she hid and she has seen this all unfold. "Well, I'm... I'm tempted." "No, you're not. You've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am. I'm still alive. And there you are. You're still haunting me. After 145 years. Katherine is dead. And you hate me because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my brother, is your humanity." Then Tanner came up behind Stefan "Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play!" "If that's my humanity... then what's this?" He sped over and drank all the blood from Tanner and let his body drop to the ground. Sutton let out a shriek.

**Sutton's POV**

Damon drank all the blood from Tanner and let his body drop the the ground. "No" Stefan said. "Anyone, Any time, Any place" After noticing the blood dripping from Damon and Tanner's body on the ground I let out a shriek. Stefan and Damon turned around and saw me standing there with tears in my eyes. Damon ran off and Stefan came over to me "Hey Sutton its okay its okay." He pulled me close to him and hugged me. "A-a-are you one to?" He nodded and said "Yes but I only feed on animals." A look of realisation washed over my face. "Those people...The animal attacks?" "That was Damon I'm not going to hurt you. That necklace has vervain as long as you have it in you or on you vampires can't feed from you or compel you. I will explain more but we have to go come on you can stay at my place tonight." I nodded and walked off with Stefan.

**Third Person POV**

Matt was walking out of the locker rooms when he found Tanner's body. "Somebody help!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. When the cops arrived there was now a crowd and Bonnie was looking around and saw a licence plate saying BLDG8 the she saw the immatricualtion's car with the licence plate saying FHT14 and on the ground parking lot 22. A look of fear and worry washed over Bonnie's face.

** Sutton's POV Salvatore house**

_Dear Diary Okay well today was... eventful. Turns out my boyfriend and his brother are vampires. I have so many questions but Stefan told me he will tell me everything tomorrow but I can't tell anyone of course. I can't take my necklace off so I can stay safe but I'm honestly scared of Damon. Stefan has proven that he wont hurt me and I believe him. Tanner was killed by Damon but they are saying it is another animal attack. Well I'm going to sleep._

_ xx _

_Sutton_

I closed the diary and hid it under the pillow I was using. Stefan let me stay in his room because he knows I'm scared of Damon. Luckily I had my overnight stuff in my car in case. I texted Elena saying I was staying at Care's and she believed me. I changed in Stefan's bathroom and laid down next to Stefan and drifted off to sleep. I kept having nightmares that ended the same way. I would be doing something with my friends and Damon would come in and kill us.

** Third Person POV**

Damon was in Stefan's bedroom and sitting on the foot of the bed watching Sutton sleep. Damon gently caressed her face. Sutton woke up from feeling something but no one was there and she went back to sleep.

* * *

**Well that's the chapter! I wanted Sutton to find out earlier so I decided to put it in this chapter. Thanks so much for the reviews keep them coming they make me really happy and help when I'm updating because I know people are reading! Thanks a bunch!**


	6. Family Ties

**Here is the next chapter! I'm going to put a poll up so you can vote who you think should win Miss Mystic. If Sutton should, Elena, or keep it with Caroline so review or vote in the poll. Also I need you guys to pick Stefan's replacement for when he doesn't show and who Elena's date should be so review for both of those please! **

**I have been forgetting to put a disclaimer. Woops. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries I only own my oc. **

* * *

**Sutton's POV**

_I walked into the living room and saw the news was on there was another animal attack. "This is Logan Fell coming to you live from the streets of Mystic Falls with breaking news of another deadly animal attack. The wild animal terrorizing the citizens of Mystic Falls has claimed another victim, local high school student Elena Gilbert." Her face popped on the screen and tears started to fall down my face. My sister was dead. This was no animal attack it had to be a vampire I thought to my self. "Police are certain that forensic evidence will confirm this is the same animal responsible for recent attacks."Logan continued. _

_I ran towards the door to get out and run as far as I can when I heard a voice say "You know what's coming next" I opened the door and standing there was Damon with Elena's blood dripping from his mouth with her body at his feet. I knew it. I started to cry and I slammed the door in his face an went to run up the stairs when someone caught me and pierced their fangs into my neck. I let out a scream. _

**Stefan's POV**

_Sutton walked into the living room and saw the news on TV. There was another animal attack. "This is Logan Fell coming to you live from the streets of Mystic Falls with breaking news of another deadly animal attack. The wild animal terrorizing the citizens of Mystic Falls has claimed another victim, local high school student Elena Gilbert." Her face popped on the screen and Sutton began to cry. "Police are certain that forensic evidence will confirm this is the same animal responsible for recent attacks."Logan continued. _

_She ran towards the door to get out when a voice said "You know what's coming next" she opened the door to see Damon with Elena's blood dripping from his mouth and her body on the floor in front of him. She started crying again and slammed the door in his face and started to run up the stairs. Damon caught her and bit her. She let out a scream. _

**Sutton's POV**

I woke up screaming and noticed that Stefan had woke up to. I was breathing heavily from the night mare. "Bad dream? Do you know how easy it was to get into both your heads just now? Sutton you should keep that necklace on and You my friend" He signalled to Stefan "Really need some human blood. It might even the playing field. Football reference. Too soon." What an ass. I don't know what Lena and Care see in him any ways. I got up and made my way to my duffel bag sitting near Stefan's desk and started to go through it. When I found some fresh clothes to put on I turned around to see Stefan chuck a knife at Damon and it land in his stomach. Serves him right. "All right I deserved that. But I just wanted to let you know they caught the culprit. The animal responsible for killing coach Tanner and all those people" Stefan and I looked at him with a look of confusion

"What are you talking about" Stefan asked. "It was a mountain lion. Really big one. It attacked a hunter this morning. It's all over the news. 'Deadly beast captured. All's well in Mystic Falls" I grabbed my tooth brush and my normal brush out of the bag as the 2 brothers continued talking. "Why would you cover your tracks?" Well Stefan is right why would he... "I've decided to stay a while. And I'm just having to much fun with You, Sutton and Elena." And there is the catch "Ahem 1. I'm right here and 2. You touch Elena and I will burn you in your sleep" I said from behind both of them.

"Can't touch them now" Stefan said. "Well the vervain keeps me out of their heads. Maybe that's not my target. Believe it or not Stefan some girls don't need my persuasion. Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style and my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift" This caused me to laugh "If you think I'm going to fall for you think again" I said. "Oh and FYI you forgot to give Elena vervain" A look of realisation set in as he noticed he forgot because she ran off after Bonnie. Damon headed for the door and stabbed Stefan with the knife. I ran to his side to see if he was okay. Vampire or not I still care. "This is John Varvatos Dude. Dick move." After I made sure Stefan was okay I went to get changed into my clothes for today. A simple t-shirt and shorts.

**Stefan's POV**

The news was on and Sheriff Forbes was reporting on the animal attacks. I wrote in my Journal as I listened.

_The real animal is still out there, waiting for me, challenging me to fight back, to stop him. But how do I stop a monster without becoming one myself?_

"I can confirm that a 12-foot puma mountain lion attacked a hunter and was subsequently shot and killed. The hunter is in stable condition."

I put down my pen and went to get ready to go to Sutton's house. She had left after breakfast.

**Sutton's POV**

I walked in the house after coming back from Stefan's to here Jenna talking to the TV. Thinking she lost her mind I walked into the TV room. "Scum Ball, Scum Bucket" she continued. "You know he can't here you Aunt Jenna?" She turned around to see me when Elena said "Who are you talking to?" "I think she has finally lost it" I said to Elena before Jenna could reply. "Him" She says pointing the remote to Logan Fell the news reporter. "The news guy?" Elena voiced my thoughts. I think its a twin thing. "Your mom ever tell you why I moved from Mystic Falls?" I was shocked at the new piece of gossip "Really you and him?" I questioned her. "He's cute" Elena commented. I don't see it. Honestly. My phone started ringing and it was a call from... Tyler for the millionth time. "Ughhhhh" I complained. "What?" Elena asked. "Tyler is calling me again. He called me 10 times on the way here." I said clearly annoyed.

I saw the open window and considered chucking my phone out it. Drastic? Pointless? Maybe. Did I care? Nope. I pressed ignore for the 11th time today. Elena went back to cleaning some of our mom's old stuff. "He is not cute. There is nothing cute about him. What are you doing with that?" She pointed to the antique box. "I went yesterday and got it out of the safe deposit box. Mom told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the founders council for their heritage display." Oh I forgot about that. I love fancy events like that I don't know why even though its boring. "Is that Grandma Beth's wedding ring?" I was her favourite. If I do say so myself. "It was originally great-great-grandma Mary's wedding ring." Jeremy came in and started looking at the items. He picked up dad's pocket watch. "How much do you think this stuff is worth like on Ebay?" I snatched it from him and said "Your not gonna find out" "Thats Mom and Dad's stuff you can't give it away" Jeremy complained. "Jer we are not giving it away It's called a loan. Mom promised them these for the heritage display" I told him while Elena kept cleaning.

The door bell rang and I answered the door and saw it was Stefan. I pulled him in and kissed him passionately.

**Sutton's Bedroom**

Stefan and I were making out on my bed. He started to kiss my neck then he lifted his head up for a minute and looked in the mirror. His face had changed. "Are you okay? Have you fed?" I whispered the last part so no one heard. "Yea, I'm good sorry" We were now sitting up on my bed. "Maybe we should press pause" I said "Yea that was getting a bit..." "Yea" we said at the same time. "How do you look in a suit?" I questioned him referring to the founders day party. "I can pull one off." "Will you be my date to the founders party?" I asked hoping he would say yes. "They still do that?" was his reply. "Yea have you been before?" "The Salvatore's don't get invited any more" He said looking a bit sad. "Well this year, there's this heritage project that meant a lot to my mom. She was really involved in the founder's council and it was her favourite party. I know it sounds super boring but-" "I would be honoured to accompany you Miss Gilbert" He cut me off sounding like a real gentlemen. "The pleasure is all mine Mr Salvatore"

**(Time lapse to later on) **

**Downstairs Gilbert house**

Someone knocked on the door and Jer went to open it. He saw it was Tyler and tried to close it but he stopped him. "I'm here for my mom. I'm supposed to pick up a box of stuff" I came to the door with the box. "Right here. Please be careful" I told him as I handed him the box. "Yea be careful with it dick" Jeremy spat at him. "Hey not now please guys?" I was hoping he didn't mention the calls. "I'm fine he is just being a punk" "I got your punk." Jeremy retorted. "Look Tyler, Maybe you should go. Tell your mom I'll see her tonight." When Tyler left I close the door

**(Link to Sutton's outfit: ** sutton_gilbert_founders_day/set?id=119903529 **) **

I went upstairs and put on my pink dress that had glitter on the top bit. My whole outfit was pink. I don't really know why either. I slipped on pink heels that had some stones on it grabbed my pink purse and did my make up. I then put the necklace Stefan gave me on. I gave Elena her bracelet earlier. I still have to act normal around them because they do not know. Its hard.

I went downstairs to meet up with Bonnie and Elena. "Okay manicure time!" I said as I came down the stairs. We all sat down at the table and Bonnie asked us which nail polish we wanted. "Naughty Vixen or Delicate flower?" "Naughty Vixen" I said grabbing the bottle while Elena said "Tough call can we mix them?" Which I think not. "Look at you getting ready for your date you seem happy-ish" She said to me while Elena was putting her dress on. "I am-ish. But don't let that stop what you from what you were going to tell me when you got here." "What if I tell you in the morning? I don't want to ruin the night" Bonnie pleaded with me. "Bon out with it" I said in a half demanding half gentle push tone. "Okay but it has to go in the vault, because Care will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed. Apparently Stefan has a very interesting back story" More then you think Bon I wanted to tell her but instead I said "Okay... Go on" "Do you know what happened with his ex-girlfriend Katherine" Ahh the bitch, always comes down to her.

"Yeah they both dated her, only she chose Damon. And that drove Stefan mad, so he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine. He filled her head with all these lies until finally it worked and she turned against Damon." pft more like the bitch made them fight. "That sounds like one persons side of the story meaning Damon's" I tried to reason with her but she still seemed convinced " I just wanted you to know" "Well his past relationships are none of my business" Elena came back down brushing her hair. "Unless he is a calculating, manipulative liar. That is your business." "Stefan is none of those things" I said as Elena came back in. "How do you know?" She asked and we just continued talking and painting our nails.

I walked out of the bathroom to see Elena storming out of Jeremy's room. I didn't question her an angry Elena is not a good one to mess with. Stefan and Matt arrived and we went to the Lockwood mansion.

**Lockwood mansion**

I had my arm looped through Stefan's as we walked up the steps with Elena and Matt, Elena having her arm looped through Matt's and Bonnie behind them. "Hi Mayor Lockwood" I said as we walked up to the family "Hi guys come on in" He addressed the group. When we got in I grabbed a drink and Stefan and I started talking. I noticed Damon looking at us as Stefan gave me a kiss on the cheek.

**Heritage Room**

Elena, Matt and I were looking at my parents wedding rings and my eyes started to water and a few tears escaped. Stefan came up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Your parents?" he asked I wiped my eyes and nodded. "There is a lot of history here" Stefan put his arms around me as I looked at other stuff in the room. I saw the original guest registry and noticed their names were on it so I had to play the act. "'The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration.' Wow look it's the original quest registry. Look at all these familiar names- Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that Damon Salvatore and Stefan Salvatore?" I noticed by that point Elena and Matt had left. "All that acting for nothing" I sighed making it dramatic. "I think it was good" "Why thank you Mr Salvatore" He leaned in and gave me a quick peck on the lips when Damon walked in. I think he can sense him some vampire thing. "The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story actually." I noticed Matt and Elena walked back in.

LET THE ACTING GAMES BEGIN. Shut up brain. "We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." Mostly cause I already now I muttered under my breath but Stefan and Damon heard being vampires. But I kept up the acting."It's not boring Stefan; I would love to hear more about your family." God I deserve a Golden Globe such great acting. SHUT UP BRAIN. "Well I'm bored and I want to dance and Damon wont dance with me" Caroline whined. I love her but she can be a pain in the backside. Damon nodded as if its an achievement. "Could I just borrow your date?" When she asked that we both looked at each other. "I don't really dance" He says trying to avoid it because he obviously does not want to leave me with Damon. "You should go, I need to see Mrs Lockwood anyway" I told Stefan. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to find Mrs Lockwood. When I found her I said "Can I perform after this song? It's almost over anyway." I noticed Stefan making his way to the dance floor with Caroline. "Sure Sutton just set up" I walked onto the stage and set up. I'm singing a song a wrote called Free. I wrote it ages ago

**(A/N I know 'Free' is by Rudimental I'm just using it for my OC it will be the same with other songs) **

"Hey everyone, I'm Sutton Gilbert and I'm singing a song I wrote a while ago" The music started and I mentally counted my self in then started singing.

_I don't do yoga, never tried pilates_

_Not many people want me at their parties_

_Tryna find my place some place oh I oh I oh I_

_And I drink a little more then recommended _

_This world ain't exactly what my heart expected _

_Tryna find my way some way oh I oh I oh I_

Stefan's attention immediately turned to the stage as I started singing.

_See woha c'est la vie_

_Maybe something's wrong with me _

_But woha at least I am free oh oh I am free_

_Yea whoa c'est la vie_

_Maybe something's wrong with me_

_But hey at least I am free oh oh I am free_

_If you ask the church then I am no believer_

_Spend Sundays asleep I'm just another dreamer_

_Still tryna find my home sweet home oh I oh I oh I_

_And I guess I ain't to good for money neither_

_I got two left feet no I'm no Jackson either_

_Just tryna find my way some way oh I oh I oh I_

_See woha c'est la vie_

_Maybe something's wrong with me _

_But woha at least I am free oh oh I am free_

_Yea whoa c'est la vie_

_Maybe something's wrong with me_

_But hey at least I am free oh oh I am free_

At this point some people including Stefan and Caroline stopped dancing to watch me.

_And I drink a little more then recommended _

_This world ain't exactly what my heart expected _

_Tryna find my way some way oh I oh I oh I_

_See woha c'est la vie_

_Maybe something's wrong with me _

_But woha at least I am free oh oh I am free_

_Yea whoa c'est la vie_

_Maybe something's wrong with me_

_But hey at least I am free oh oh I am free_

_Whoa c'est la vie_

_Maybe something's wrong with me_

_But hey at least I am free oh oh I am free_

_Whoa c'est la vie_

_Maybe something's wrong with me_

_But hey at least I am free oh oh I am free_

The music stopped and everyone started clapping. I walked off stage and went over to Caroline and Stefan. Stefan gave me a hug. "I didn't know you sing! Your really good." He said. "Yea I haven't done it in a while I kept writing songs after my parents died but I never sung until now. Damon came over with Elena and Matt. "What did we miss?" Damon asked. "Oh please I saw you looking at me while I sang." The person carrying champagne walked passed and everyone but Damon grabbed a glass. "No I wasn't" Ah denial. "Stefan do you have another dance in you?" I asked him. "Absolutely" He said while smiling. Aw he has the cutest smile. We went off to dance and so did Elena and Matt.

**3rd person POV **

Damon and Caroline watched both the twins dance with their boyfriends. "They look so cute together" Caroline said looking at both couples. "Don't talk please" Damon said obviously pained at the view in front of him.

**(time lapse) **

Elena walked out of the powder room towards Damon. After she heard what he did she wanted to kill him. "There is something seriously wrong with you. You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother the sheriff. You got it? Stay away from her." She stormed off to go find Sutton and Stefan.

**Sutton's POV**

Stefan and I were splashing each other with water from the fountain when Elena came up to us out of breath. "Damon...Caroline...bites." She was huffing. "Okay Elena calm down what did Damon do?" Stefan asked. "There are bite marks all over her body and he has her confused in the head." Stefan and I looked at each other and I said "We are handling it trust me Lena go find Bon and Mattie and go home with them. I'll be home soon." After a minute of arguing she agreed. "I'm gonna kill him" I said to Stefan. He put his hands on my shoulder and made me look at him. "Hey Hey its going to be okay hide here I'll be back" we kissed and then he left.

I hid in the trees and watched. Damon bit Caroline again to kill her but he fell to the ground. I ran out and went over to Caroline checking she was okay. I pressed a towel I grabbed on the way out to her neck. "I knew I couldn't spike your drink so I spiked hers." Stefan said to Damon which was a pretty good plan. "Are you okay Car?" I asked her "Yea I'm fine... I'm fine" she was shaking. "Aw your shaking come here" I hugged her while she started to cry. I told her mom she was staying at mine and I put her in my room.

**3rd Person POV**

Stefan locked up Damon in the cellar and went to write in his journal.

_I did what I had to do... to protect Sutton, to protect Elena, to protect everyone. Yes Damon the headline reads 'Deadly beast captured. All is well in Mystic Falls._

Stefan hears a noise and goes down stairs to see a man standing there.

"Hello Stefan" He says

"Jace." Stefan replies

* * *

**Okay so that's the chapter! Jace is not Jace from the Mortal Instruments. I'm just using the name for another OC**

**So as said on the top:**

**1. Review or vote in the poll of who should win Miss Mystic**

**2. Review who should Elena take to Miss Mystic **

**3. Who should Replace Stefan when he goes missing as Sutton's Miss Mystic date**

**So please review guys! It means a lot. I'm glad your enjoying this story so far! **

**Also I still need a ship name for Sutton and Stefan so review your ideas! **

**If you did review sorry I didn't reply. I didn't have much time to write this **


	7. You're Undead to Me

p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Okay I got quite a few reviews on the last chapter and people have been happy with what I'm doing and I'm glad you are enjoying this. I have also had a few opinions about Miss Mystic even though its a while away I like to plan my chapters. So sorry I haven't been updating I'm just back at school so its hard! /span/strong/p 


	8. AN

**So sorry fanfiction cut off my last chapter so I will remake it I promise you. Again I am so sorry**


End file.
